


Illusions like smoke in my breath

by Ilaria_Mc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Mc/pseuds/Ilaria_Mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fatto é, Stiles ha la capacità di rendere ogni cosa difficile per Derek.<br/>Ad essere onesti Derek l'ha capito immediatamente quel primo giorno <br/>nel bosco, mentre tentava di cacciare lui e Scott senza tante cerimonie<br/>dalla sua proprietà.<br/>L'aveva sospettato quando quel ragazzino l'aveva guardato con la bocca <br/>leggermente spalancata e le guance che avevano preso colore per aver <br/>camminato fino a quel punto del bosco, la felpa rossa di almeno una<br/>taglia più grande, e quegli occhi grandi che lo guardavano come se non<br/>avesse mai fatto una sola cosa cattiva al mondo.<br/>Il fatto è, Derek conosce ogni odore di Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions like smoke in my breath

**Author's Note:**

> Primo lavoro in questo fandom che adoro, non potevo non scrivere qualcosa su quello che è velocemente diventato uno dei miei OTP più amati.

  
Il fatto é, Stiles ha la capacità di rendere ogni cosa difficile per Derek.  
  
  
  
Ad essere onesti Derek l'ha capito immediatamente quel primo giorno   
nel bosco, mentre tentava di cacciare lui e Scott senza tante cerimonie  
dalla sua proprietà.  
L'aveva sospettato quando quel ragazzino l'aveva guardato con la bocca   
leggermente spalancata e le guance che avevano preso colore per aver   
camminato fino a quel punto del bosco, la felpa rossa di almeno una  
taglia più grande, e quegli occhi grandi che lo guardavano come se non  
avesse mai fatto una sola cosa cattiva al mondo, e lui si era ritrovato   
quasi incapace di dire qualcosa di più convincente e minaccioso di   
"questa è proprietà privata."  
Perchè davvero, se non fosse stato troppo un clichè Derek avrebbe   
pensato che sembrava la versione adolescenziale, e maschile, di   
cappuccetto rosso.  
Non che in seguito non ci avesse pensato lo stesso, ma quello era tutto  
un altro discorso.  
  
I dubbi si erano dissipati quasi immediatamente a dirla tutta quando  
aveva scoperto che Scott, apparentemente il miglior amico di quel  
ragazzino, era stato morso.  
Si era rassegnato all'idea che se era intenzionato a dare una mano al   
nuovo lupo in città ed evitare che - ammazzasse qualcuno, si facesse scoprire,   
facesse scoprire lui e li facesse ammazzare entrambi- non necessariamente   
in quest'ordine, non avrebbe potuto evitare di incontrare l'altra parte  
 _\- apparentemente inseparabile_ \- della medaglia.  
  
Derek é sicuro di poter gestire un paio di adolescenti, anche se   
uno di loro è un novizio lupo mannaro e apparentemente non brilla per  
furbizia, e l'altro è semplicemente un umano con non abbastanza istinto  
di autoconservazione da decidere di stare fuori da cose che potrebbero  
ucciderlo o quanto meno fargli veramente male.  
Non è un problema, dopotutto è cresciuto in mezzo ai lupi, letteralmente   
e figurativamente parlando, ed ha imparato ad addestrare gli ultimi arrivati   
come Scott alla loro nuova condizione.  
E non è neanche estraneo alla vicinanza con gli umani, perché nella sua famiglia   
non tutti erano lupi mannari, ed ha sempre lavorato perfettamente con loro, li   
ha sempre considerati una risorsa utile e di valore.  
Quindi, nessun problema.  
  
  
Il fatto è, Stiles non é come la maggioranza degli umani, e ha la capacità  
di rendere tutto difficile per Derek.  
Stiles, si questo é il suo nome, perché nonostante sia un nome idiota  
secondo la versione ufficiale é migliore di quello vero, è una  
delle persone più fastidiose che lui abbia mai incontrato.  
Quel ragazzino è sempre in movimento, lasciando dietro di sè un odore  
di ansia, iperattività ed entusiasmo perenne che gli fa pizzicare in naso  
 _e rende il lupo dentro di lui vagamente nervoso.  
_ Usa un numero sproporzionato di parole, é troppo curioso e ha troppe  
domande, alcune delle quali così stupide che Derek sente di meritarsi  
una medaglia per non avergli ancora fatto del male fisico, nonostante  
le sue costanti minacce.  
E ultima e peggiore delle cose, Stiles non ha nessun senso dell'autorità,  
non sarebbe capace di rispettare un ordine neanche se ne dipendesse  
la sua vita, e per questa ragione si trova quasi sempre nel posto sbagliato  
al momento sbagliato, ed onestamente? E' un miracolo che sia arrivato  
a vivere sedici interi anni pressocchè illeso.  
  
  
Per essere onesti Stiles resta semplicemente come una specie di rumore   
di sottofondo che Derek si limita ad ignorare nella maggioranza delle  
situazioni, insieme ai suoi commenti in moviola quando Scott si allena  
e alle sue stupide battute sui cani -  _che tecnicamente dovrebbero  
farlo arrabbiare molto più di quello che fanno in realtà-   
_Derek è restio ad ammetterlo, ma si è progressivamente abituato alla   
presenza  _\- persistente -_ di Stiles nella sua vita, e per non togliergli i suoi   
meriti piú di una volta si è dimostrato utile nel complesso.

  
Perchè quel ragazzino puó trovare praticamente qualsiasi cosa su internet   
e in biblioteca, ed ha una mente attiva capace di pianificare, le volte in cui   
riesce a mettere un effettivo ordine nella confusione della sua testa o a   
focalizzare la sua attenzione abbastanza a lungo da osservare gli eventi   
in una sequenza temporale.  
E spesso si è trovato nella condizione di dover chiedere il suo aiuto - o come   
piace dire a Stiles, di abbaiare ordini- perché sicuramente Scott non é la mente tra i due.  
Derek certe volte si chiede come sia possibile che la sua testa non sia ancora esplosa   
per la velocità con cui lavora, per la quantità di idee e pensieri che si scontrano l'uno   
con l'altro senza sosta.  
Sarebbe interessante, davvero, se non fosse per la sua totale assenza di un qualsiasi   
anche sottile tipo di filtro.  
Si, perché Stiles dice ad alta voce tutti i pensieri che gli passano per la testa, e sono insopportabilmente _troppi.  
_ E Derek vuole picchiarlo, o imbavagliarlo, o chiuderlo da qualche parte dove le pareti   
siano insonorizzate,  _o baciarlo._

Qualsiasi cosa pur di farlo zittire.

E no, baciarlo sarebbe una pessima idea e non l'ha mai fatto ma questo non vuol dire   
che non possa concedersi due minuti di tanto in tanto per pensarlo.  
Perché lui  _-a differenza di altri -_  sa come tenere i propri pensieri al sicuro nella sua testa.

  
  


  
  


Stiles è un casino, in ogni senso possibile della parola.

È un concentrato rumoroso di sarcasmo e irriverenza e continua a sfidarlo e sfidarlo   
e non è mai realmente spaventato dalle sue minacce, il che ha un senso perché Derek   
ha come l'impressione che quando sono rivolte a Stiles le sue minacce escano fuori   
molto meno convincenti di quello che dovrebbero.  
E non aiuta il fatto che a dispetto di tutto Derek lo trova divertente -  _che dio lo aiuti.  
_ In ogni caso Stiles è un casino.  
Per questo quando il suo cellulare inizia a squillare alle 8 della fottuta mattina  
segnalando l'arrivo di un messaggio che dice soltanto "si tratta di Stiles" Derek  
non può trattenere quella specie di grugnito che gli sale in gola perché davvero,  
che diavolo può essere successo nelle misere tre ore che si è concesso di  
dormire?  
Il moro prende il telefono e chiama Scott perché meglio parlarne a voce dato  
che le parole dell'altro tendono ad avere ancora meno senso negli sms.  
  
"Che diavolo c'è?"  
"E' Stiles, é sparito"  
  
Eh okay quello ha attirato la sua attenzione, quello e il tono seriamente  
preoccupato di Scott che è praticamente una novità dato che solitamente  
é troppo occupato a sbavare dietro ad Allison per rendersi realmente  
conto che qualcosa sta succedendo al suo presunto miglior amico.  
  
"Che significa sparito?"  
"Sparito, scomparso, la jeep é a casa sua ma suo padre non l'ha visto, il  
suo letto era intatto quando sono passato da lui, non é a scuola anche  
se la campanella sta per suonare."  
"Magari è solo andato a fare una passeggiata"  
"Stiles? Una passeggiata, senza la sua jeep e senza cellulare?"  
"Ok vai a scuola, me ne occupo io"

  
  


La camera di Stiles è esattamente come Scott l'ha descritta.  
Il letto è rifatto, le lenzuola e le coperte distese come se nessuno ci si   
fosse neanche appoggiato recentemente, il laptop è acceso sulla scrivania   
e lo schermo rilascia una luce bassa e costante, il cellulare poggiato   
poco distante, acceso.  
Derek sniffa l'aria intorno alla ricerca di qualche odore inusuale che peró non trova.

La stanza odora di Stiles, ma non sono solo le sue cose, gli oggetti che tocca ogni   
giorno, i vestiti che indossa e le lenzuola dove dorme, che portano il suo odore   
come uno strato invisibile di polvere, perché quello è normale, ma la stanza   
odora come se Stiles vi fosse all'interno, o come se fosse appena uscito dalla   
porta, e quello è strano.  
Derek esce dalla finestra e va a cercarlo, e quando dopo ore non è ancora   
riuscito a trovarlo, ed ha cercato praticamente ovunque, la cosa lo preoccupa   
-  _molto piú di quello che gli piace ammettere.-  
_ Non c'è nessun odore preoccupante, niente che gli faccia pensare che qualcuno   
abbia portato via Stiles con sé perché l'avrebbe sentito.  
Dev'essere andato via da solo, e quello per certi versi è un pensiero ancora piú preoccupante.

  
Scott lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati e un pó incerti quando ammette a mezza   
bocca che ha finito le opzioni, come se lo accusasse silenziosamente di non aver   
fatto del suo meglio, di non aver effettivamente voglia di trovarlo.  
Non sa quanto si sbaglia e Derek comunque non ha intenzione di correggerlo.  
Torna a casa sentendosi un pó confuso, ordinando ai suoi beta di tenere gli occhi   
e le orecchie aperte per scoprire qualcosa, qualsisia cosa che gli dia un punto da dove partire per cercarlo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Il fatto è,  _Derek conosce ogni odore di Stiles._

Per sua scelta o no hanno passato molto tempo insieme, ed il lupo ha fatto quella   
specie di lavoro di classificazione per lui.

  
Conosce il normale odore della sua pelle, che sa di pino, di pulito e di troppa euforia.  
Conosce l'odore che ha nei giorni in cui suo padre non lavora, e profuma di vegetali   
e succo di frutta nel suo tentativo di farlo mangiare sano, e di una punta di tristezza, come   
se pensasse giá a quando sarà solo la volta successiva.  
Conosce l'odore di Stiles quando la fine del trimestre si avvicina, e profuma di caffè e bevande   
energetiche, dell'odore aspro di adderal e di stanchezza perché non dorme abbastanza, meno   
del solito in ogni caso.  
Conosce l'odore di Stiles quando è spaventato perché l'ha registrato durante i loro primi   
contatti, mentre lo teneva pressato contro la parete e nonostante il suo atteggiamento   
strafottente poteva sentire il cuore battere in maniera accellerata e la sua pelle rilasciare   
l'odore freddo di sudore e paura.  
E conosce l'odore di Stiles quando è eccitato, perché il suo profumo diventa   
deliziosamente frizzante e vagamente dolce.

  
E no, non ha intenzione di ammettere che quello è il suo odore preferito, anche se lo   
lascia insoddisfatto e frustrato  _e fa diventare il lupo agitato e sul punto di prendere il comando._

Ma il punto è, Derek conosce ogni odore di Stiles, e quando rientra nella propria   
camera si guarda immediatamente intorno perché è sicuro che l'altro sia lí, ma non  
c'è nessun altro a parte lui.

  
  


Derek si focalizza su quello strano ronzio costante che sente da quando   
ha letto il messaggio di Scott quella mattina, ed è come se ci fosse qualcosa   
di fastidioso, qualcosa che Stiles ha detto che dovrebbe ricordare ma non ci riesce.  
Forse perché quasi la maggioranza delle cose che quel ragazzino dice sono fastidiose.  
E poi ricorda, vagamente, l'addestramento del giorno prima.  
Il modo in cui ha ignorato Stiles che parlottava a ripetizione esponendo una delle   
sue tante teorie su come avrebbe potuto ottenere piú risultati nell'insegnare a   
Scott, perché davvero, fino a prova contraria è lui l'alpha e sa quello che sta   
facendo, nella maggior parte dei casi.  
E ricorda Stiles borbottare qualcosa tipo 'tanto varrebbe essere invisibile dato che   
nessuno mi ascolta' e il suo cervello fa quello strano collegamento prima che Derek   
possa zittirlo e catalogarlo come un'assurdità.

Ma no, le persone non diventano invisibili, anche se con gli eventi degli ultimi tempi è   
stato costretto a rivedere un tantino il suo concetto di assurdo, perché chiaramente ci   
sono molte cose di cui non è a conoscenza.

  
  
Non si è neanche reso conto di essersi addormentato ma quando apre gli occhi   
l'odore di Stiles è ancora lì, persistente, e non c'é verso che un odore resti così   
tanto anche se l'altro fosse stato nella sua camera prima di allora, e lui é   
abbastanza sicuro che l'altro non ci abbia mai messo piede.  
Derek sospira e decide che una doccia è l'ideale per schiarirsi la mente, ma a   
differenza del solito si spoglia in bagno e non in camera sua, come se non si   
sentisse abbastanza ridicolo ad avere quei pensieri su una possibile invisibilità.

Quando ritorna ha deciso che è abbastanza da idioti comportarsi come se   
qualcuno lo stesse spiando, e non si prende la briga di vestirsi, fatta eccezione per  
un paio di boxer neri, prima di rientrare in camera e stendersi sul letto.  
Ed è tutto troppo strano, perché potrebbe giurare che l'odore adesso è piú vicino,   
come se non fosse piú concentrato in un angolino ma fosse sparso nell'aria   
sopra di lui.  
E no, decisamente qualcosa non va.

  
  


L'ideale sarebbe fare una ricerca, ma la realtà dei fatti è che l'esperto in ricerche   
è sparito, e no, non sta facendo dell'ironia, e che comunque non crede che digitando   
la parola invisibilità su google otterrebbe qualcosa di piú che qualche pagina su un   
paio di supereroi e qualche blog di adolescenti che si sentono ignorati e non capiti.  
  
E poi pensa che Stiles è un adolescente, e che forse anche lui si sente ignorato ed incompreso.  
E magari si sente un pó in colpa, giusto un attimo, perché spesso ha la tendenza a dimenticare   
che Stiles è soltanto straordinariamente umano,  _ed il lupo dentro  
digrigna i denti ed ulula 'proteggi'._

  
  


Il fatto è, Derek conosce ogni odore di Stiles, e se per qualche ragione il suo odore   
dovesse cambiare lui lo riconoscerebbe, e onestamente a questo punto ha finito le   
opzioni e tutto quello che gli viene in mente è provare un esperimento.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Stiles si è svegliato quella mattina non si è reso conto che  
qualcosa non andasse finché non ha provato a spegnere la sveglia  
insopportabile che l'aveva trascinato via dal sonno, e la sua mano  
era passata attraverso l'oggetto di alluminio come se fosse una  
specie di stupido ologramma.  
Non ha perso la testa immediatamente a sua discolpa, ma inizialmente  
ha solo pensato che il sonno gli stava facendo davvero dei brutti   
scherzi.  
Questo finché suo padre non é entrato in camera sua per svegliarlo  
e dirgli di spegnere quel dannato affare e Stiles l'ha visto guardarsi  
intorno meravigliato, e chiaramente, dopo aver provato svariate  
volte a toccarlo fallendo miseramente, ha capito che davvero  
qualcosa non andava, e solo allora, ha perso la testa.  
Ha pianto un pochino, hey soltanto un pochino e come un vero  
uomo, e data la situazione è sicuro di poter essere perdonabile,  
e quando si è ripreso ha avuto un mezzo attacco di panico, sempre   
come un vero uomo sia chiaro, prima di decidere che cosa fare  
per risolvere quella strana situazione.  
Dopo aver ripercorso gli eventi del giorno precedente ed essersi  
assicurato di non essere morto perchè sicuramente se la ricorderebbe  
una cosa del genere, decide che il primo passo è chiedere aiuto a  
qualcuno.  
Non sa come dato che le persone chiaramente non lo vedono nè  
lo sentono, ma in qualche modo deve trovare una soluzione.  
L'unica persona che gli venga in mente è Derek, perchè okay sarà  
anche un tipo inquietante a cui piace apparire nelle finestre  
altrui senza nemmeno un minimo avvertimento, e tendenzialmente  
non è molto simpatico e passa la metà del suo tempo a minacciarlo  
e a dirgli di stare zitto, ma è anche certamente quello più intelligente  
a parte lui nella combriccola.  
Perchè diciamolo, Scott é il suo miglior amico e gli vuole bene da  
impazzire, ma è sveglio come un comodino e non sarebbe di grande  
aiuto, e gli altri beta non sono neanche da prendere in considerazione  
perchè è quasi sicuro che troverebbero il modo di farlo restare così  
per sempre.  
  
  
Per questa ragione va a casa di Derek, a piedi si, perchè a quanto pare  
non può toccare gli oggetti quindi non può guidare la sua bambina, e  
ovviamente, perchè non è mai stato un tipo particolarmente fortunato,  
Derek non c'è.  
Stiles decide che l'unica cosa che può fare è aspettarlo e forse Derek  
non lo ucciderà per essere entrato in camera sua date le circostanze  
attenuanti.  
Ci vogliono delle ore prima che torni a casa, e onestamente Stiles  
non è mai stato tanto contento di vederlo in vita sua, almeno finchè  
realizza che neanche Derek può vederlo.  
Per un attimo si chiede se almeno qualcuno a parte suo padre si  
sia accorto della sua assenza, e non vuole pensare alla risposta perchè  
diciamolo, ha già abbastanza problemi al momento.  
  
Derek sembra pensieroso, ha quello sguardo corrucciato sul viso  
che gli da un'aria vagamente cattiva e minacciosa, ma in effetti  
non è che sia molto diversa dalla sua espressione infastidita o  
da quella rilassata, onestamente Stiles non sa dirlo.  
Lo osserva restare fermo per qualche minuto al centro della stanza  
e prova ancora una volta a parlargli, ovviamente senza risultati, e  
un paio di minuti dopo il moro é steso sul letto ad occhi chiusi, e   
Stiles può quasi sentire il suo cervello lavorare a qualcosa che piano  
piano scivola verso la nebbia.  
E Derek si é addormentato.  
Ed è qualcosa di così naturale e così intimo che non può fare a meno  
di fissare quella scena nel tentativo di aggiungere il viso rilassato di  
Derek alle immagini che conserva di lui nella sua testa.  
Stiles resta seduto in un angolino della stanza spoglia a guardare come  
ipnotizzato il petto dell'altro che si alza e si abbassa, ed ha la chiara  
sensazione del proprio corpo che si scalda come se fosse stato avvolto  
da una coperta, anche se non può davvero sentire il proprio corpo o toccarlo  
nella strana condizione in cui si trova.  
Guardare Derek dormire spinge via tutta la sua paura perchè è come se  
sapesse che l'altro troverà un modo di risolvere la cosa.  
 _Stiles semplicemente lo sa.  
_  
Resta immobile per terra anche quando Derek si sveglia e si guarda intorno  
leggermente confuso e ancora vagamente intrappolato dal sonno, poi lo osserva   
sparire nuovamente e qualche secondo dopo sente l'acqua della doccia scorrere.  
Superata la sorpresa del fatto che non solo Derek ha un letto, ma che  
ha anche l'acqua corrente, Stiles decide che non sarebbe esattamente  
carino seguirlo nella doccia e che sicuramente non ci sarebbero attenuanti  
che tengano per una cosa del genere, Derek lo ucciderebbe comunque.  
Quindi resta fermo ad aspettare che l'altro ritorni e per un istante é  
profondamente grato che l'altro non possa sentirlo, perchè il suono  
che gli scappa dalla bocca alla vista di Derek con addosso solo un paio  
di boxer neri è qualcosa che in futuro negherà di aver fatto perfino   
nella sua testa.  
  
  
Il fatto è, Stiles è un tantino confuso sulla sua sessualità.  
Ma ha sedici anni quindi ritiene di poterselo permettere, e si, é  
soltanto un caso che quella confusione sia iniziata quando ha   
conosciuto Derek, o almeno quella é la versione ufficiale.  
E cazzo, Derek disteso sul letto quasi completamente nudo e   
ancora bagnato per la doccia è una cosa che trasformerebbe l'etero  
più accanito in gay, quindi Stiles mette da parte molto velocemente  
i suoi sensi di colpa e si avvicina al letto perché onestamente, quando  
gli ricapita un'occasione del genere?  
C'è qualcosa di stranamente intimo nella possibilità di vederlo in  
quel modo, di osservare i suoi occhi che si chiudono per un momento  
e le sue dita che massaggiano leggermente le tempie come se stesse  
pensando fortemente a qualcosa.  
  
Il fatto è, Stiles racconterebbe una bugia se dicesse che non è sempre  
morto dalla curiosità di sapere qualcosa di più su Derek.  
Com'è quando nessun altro può vederlo, se è sempre così cupo e  
arrabbiato o se si concede qualche momento di calma, come qualsiasi  
altro essere umano, o lupo mannaro, normale.  
Se legge o scrive, o se passa tutto il suo tempo ad allenarsi, se gli piace  
la musica, e quale genere.  
Se prova le stesse cose che sente Stiles, disteso a letto con la voglia che  
gli scorre nelle vene e le mani che scivolano giù per il suo corpo tra i  
brividi e una punta di imbarazzo e senso di colpa.  
Se si tocca, e oh, adesso ha la sua risposta proprio davanti agli occhi.  
  
Il viso di Derek é completamente diverso dal solito, gli occhi chiusi   
e l'espressione solitamente bianca che adesso è urgente e piena di   
lampi di emozioni diverse.  
Stiles lo osserva far scivolare con grazia una mano nei suoi boxer  
neri e guarda incantato i muscoli dell'avambraccio tendersi mentre  
inizia a muoversi.  
E' come una fottuta esplosione di calore al centro del suo corpo.  
Derek respira in maniera bassa e profonda, le labbra leggermente  
dischiuse a far uscire sospiri come rivoli di aria calda.  
Stiles non può trattenersi dall'avvicinarsi ancora di più e chinarsi  
su di lui, come per sentire il fiato uscire dalla bocca del moro e   
risucchiarlo direttamente nella propria.  
A Stiles sembra di morire, vuole toccarlo, e toccarsi, ed é un  
bene che l'altro non possa sentirlo quasi ansimare.  
  
  
  
Il fatto é, Derek in qualche modo sa che Stiles é lì con lui, perchè  
il suo odore è una di quelle cose che ha preso un posto permanente tra   
le cose familiari, senza che se ne rendesse neanche minimamente conto.  
Non sa come sia possibile, ma sa che è così.  
La cosa strana è che l'idea che l'altro sia lì a guardarlo in un momento  
così privato è qualcosa che dovrebbe sembrargli sbagliata invece di  
provocargli quella serie di brividi che non riesce a controllare neanche  
con tutta la forza di volontà del mondo.  
Nell'esatto momento in cui la sua mano supera l'elastico dei boxer   
per sparirvi all'interno l'odore nella stanza cambia istantaneamente.  
E Derek non riesce a trattenere una specie di sorrisino perchè conosce  
quella fragranza.  
Stiles eccitato sa come di liquirizia, all'inizio é aspro e potente, e poi  
ti lascia un sapore dolciastro sulla lingua, caldo e persistente.  
Ma adesso è più forte, più vicino, solo per lui, ed è quasi troppo per  
i suoi sensi già solitamente acutizzati, Derek non riesce a trattenere  
un gemito basso e di gola, e la sua mano si muove più velocemente  
senza che lui gliel'abbia davvero ordinato.  
  
  
Il fatto è, non è la prima volta che Derek è tanto debole da desiderare  
la presenza di Stiles in quei momenti.  
Ha perso il conto delle volte che si è trovato nella stessa situazione,  
la mano avvolta intorno alla propria erezione e i denti stretti a mordersi  
la lingua per non pronunciare il suo nome, dicendosi ogni volta che  
quella è l'ultima perchè è tutto così sbagliato.  
Derek non dice il nome di Stiles quando viene da solo nella propria  
camera, perchè non vuole doversi chiedere che cosa significa.  
E non lo dice neanche adesso in quella stanza solo apparentemente  
vuota, perchè sa che le conseguenze sarebbero ancora più disastrose.  
Viene soltanto con un gemito strozzato, l'odore del liquido caldo  
che si mischia a quello dell'eccitazione di Stiles ed è tutto troppo,  
e non è mai venuto così intensamente in tutta la sua vita.  
E non era esattamente così che dovevano andare le cose, perchè  
l'idea era solo provocare Stiles quel tanto che bastava per accertarsi  
di non essere impazzito, che effettivamente l'altro fosse con lui, ma  
del piano iniziale riesce a ricordarsi soltanto quando la nebbia post  
orgasmo è svanita, perchè il fatto è, Stiles riesce a rendere tutte  
le cose difficili per Derek, perfino quelle più semplici come pensare  
lucidamente.  
  
  
  
Stiles non potrebbe staccare gli occhi da quello che sta vedendo  
neanche se gli stessero puntando una pistola alla tempia, e   
Derek è così bello e quasi disperato da non sembrare vero.  
I suoi occhi restano chiusi per tutto il tempo mentre si tocca fin  
troppo lentamente che quasi vorrebbe urlargli di accellerare, più  
veloce, più forte, più ogni cosa.  
E per un attimo pensa a come potrà mai più guardarlo in faccia, quando   
e se tornerà normale, senza mettersi in ginocchio e pregarlo di farlo ancora.  
Di mostrarsi ancora così, troppo bello e come sempre troppo intoccabile  
per Stiles.  
L'orgasmo di Derek lo colpisce quasi come se fosse il proprio e si ritrova  
a fare un passo indietro, può quasi sentire il sapore del liquido denso  
che sa di cenere e solitudine.  
Il fatto è, Derek porta la tragedia negli occhi e la copre col velo rosso  
della rabbia, e adesso soltanto per un istante quel velo è sparito e   
Stiles vorrebbe toccarlo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, profondamente  
grato di aver potuto vedere gli occhi dell'altro per un attimo liberi, e  
disperato perchè è un'opportunità che non è stato Derek a concedergli.  
Solo un'opportunità che ha rubato.  
La voce dell'altro lo coglie completamente di sorpresa, e Stiles fa  
un altro passo indietro.  
  
"Stiles.. lo sai che posso sentire il tuo odore?"  
  
La sua voce non è arrabbiata come si sarebbe aspettato, come una  
situazione del genere avrebbe richiesto, e non è neanche la solita  
voce che Derek usa quando parla con lui.  
C'è qualcosa di diverso, una nota che non riesce ad incastrare tra  
le altre.  
E Stiles sa di aver fatto un casino di proporzioni stratosferiche, e quello  
gli sembra un buon momento per avere un attacco di panico perchè  
il suo cervello si vergogna troppo per poter pensare a qualsiasi altra  
possibilità.  
Ma il suo corpo lo tradisce ancora, il che é fortemente ironico considerato  
che al momento è alquanto incorporeo, perchè osserva Derek mettersi   
seduto ed è come se l'altro si guardasse intorno per capire esattamente  
la direzione nella quale dovrebbe parlare e poi gli dice di non avere  
paura.  
Solo quello, non avere paura, ed il battito del suo cuore rallenta come  
per sottomettersi a quell'ordine.  
C'è solo silenzio per qualche minuto, nient'altro a parte il respiro del  
moro che progressivamente torna regolare.  
  
"Sapevo dall'inizio che eri qui"  
  
E quella frase suona come una confessione,  _annegata in mezzo ad  
altre cento confessioni che Derek non pronuncia ad alta voce_, ed  
i suoi occhi si chiudono ancora per un attimo mentre lo dice.  
  
  
"Puoi parlarmi?"  
  
Stiles scuote la testa stupidamente anche se sa che l'altro non può vederlo,  
e si siede sul letto accanto a lui anche se non riesce a sentire la consistenza  
dell'oggetto sotto di sè.  
Derek si tira sù e si mette seduto, e stranamente è come se riuscisse a  
vederlo perchè è rivolto esattamente nella sua direzione e Stiles si sente  
arrossire sotto quello sguardo intenso e molto meno sicuro del solito.  
  
"Puoi muovere qualcosa? Toccare? Puoi toccarmi?"  
  
Ancora una volta Stiles scuote la testa ma una delle sue mani si muove  
come di vita propria per posarsi sul petto del moro, perchè davvero non  
c'è niente al mondo che vorrebbe più che toccarlo.  
Si aspetta che la sua mano passi attraverso a quel corpo ridicolmente  
attraente come è successo quando ha cercato di toccare suo padre appena  
poche ore prima, ma Derek é caldo e consistente sotto le sue dita e   
sussulta a quel contatto come se gli avesse fatto rotolare un cubetto di  
ghiaccio addosso.  
Stiles guarda l'altro con gli occhi spalancati, troppo meravigliato per   
pensare qualcosa, e muove l'altra mano sul letto per cercare di aggrapparsi  
alla stoffa delle lenzuola, ma no, la sua mano vi passa attraverso.  
Apparentemente può toccare Derek, soltanto Derek, e quel pensiero lo   
risolleva e lo imbarazza allo stesso tempo, a tal punto che sposta via  
la sua mano con uno scatto che ancora una volta fa sussurrare il moro.  
  
"Non.. Stiles, continua. Toccami per comunicare con me"  
  
Stiles rimette la mano dov'era prima, al centro del petto di Derek, questa  
volta completamente aperta il modo che il palmo sia interamente  
poggiato contro la pelle dell'altro.  
Derek è leggermente umido, non sa perchè ancora bagnato dalla doccia  
o perchè sudato mentre si toccava, e quel pensiero gli provoca una  
vampata di calore e fa diventare Stiles disperatamente duro, e imbarazzato.  
La cosa strana è che Derek sembra più confuso di lui, e non è una cosa  
che capita tutti i giorni.  
  
"Mi puoi dire che ti é successo? Usa.. usa le tue dita per scrivere  
sopra di me"  
  
La sua voce esce fuori più incerta di quello che avrebbe voluto, ma  
Derek fa un grande respiro e resta fermo mentre le dita di Stiles  
si muovono su di lui scrivendo 'non lo so'.  
Il fatto è, Stiles parla troppo anche quando non può effettivamente  
usare la sua voce, e le sue dita si muovono veloci e leggermente  
scattose e Derek riesce a capire solo la metà di quello che l'altro  
sta mimando.  
Quel contatto gli fa socchiudere gli occhi e perdere gran parte   
dell'attenzione, perchè è passata una vita da quando qualcuno l'ha   
toccato in quel modo e la sua mente viene semplicemente trascinata   
via dalla piacevolezza.  
La sensazione è strana, Stiles muove i polpastrelli sulla sua pelle  
e sono freddi come se avesse immerso le dita nell'acqua ghiacciata  
prima di passargliele addosso.  
E' confortante e troppo intimo in qualche modo, e Derek é diviso  
in due tra la parte di sè che vorrebbe lasciarlo continuare e l'altra  
che vorrebbe soltanto mettere qualche tipo di distanza tra di  
loro, _vestiti o centimentri o distanza emotiva, meglio ancora se  
tutte e tre.  
  
  
_Il fatto è, Stiles parla tanto ma non dice molto di sè, e le poche vere  
informazioni su come si sente di solito sono troppo nascoste in mezzo  
al sarcasmo e alle sue stupide battute per essere notate.  
Anche se lui spera che qualcuno le noti.  
Non è sempre stato così, ma si è abituato all'idea di dover riempire  
il silenzio perché le persone non si accorgano di quanto è spaventato,  
o di quanto si senta solo delle volte.  
E Derek, lui è esattamente come Stiles, diversi travestimenti per  
la stessa situazione, ed è come se questa fosse la ragione nascosta  
per la quale fanno così fatica ad andare d'accordo.  
Il fatto è, Stiles è confuso, perchè per ironia della sorte adesso in  
quella stanza silenziosa sembra che stiano avendo la loro prima  
vera conversazione.  
 _E Stiles ha smesso di scrivere parole con le dita ma le muove  
soltanto in piccoli cerchi concentrici, e sa che Derek ha smesso di  
tentare di leggere e sta solo respirando piano - lasciando che lui  
lo tocchi lo stesso -  
_  
"Troverò un modo"  
  
Non dice altro e Stiles non chiede, e nessuno di loro è sicuro di  
sapere a chi esattamente dei due sia rivolta quella rassicurazione.  
  
  
  
Il cervello di Stiles non lavora bene appena sveglio, questa è la  
ragione per la quale quando apre gli occhi quasi ridacchia di sè  
stesso perchè ha fatto davvero uno strano sogno, era diventato invisibile.  
E poi le cellule lentamente cominciano a connettersi tra loro e riattivarsi   
e lui si trova disteso sul letto di Derek, il moro ancora ad occhi chiusi anche   
se Stiles non sa se sia effettivamente addormentato.  
Ed il panico lo colpisce istantaneamente perchè che diavolo dovrebbe fare?  
Derek apre gli occhi e Stiles non sa se può sentire il suo battito o se ha  
sentito un odore diverso ma volta la testa verso di lui e gli dice 'toccami'  
e lui obbedisce senza neanche pensarci infilando le sue dita in quelle  
di Derek e il panico è sparito.  
  
Stiles non vuole chiedersi il motivo per cui Derek è l'unica cosa che assuma   
consistenza sotto le proprie dita mentre tutto il resto è come se fosse fatto   
di vapore, e non vuole smettere di toccarlo.  
Alza le loro mani intrecciate in alto per guardarle e Derek lascia che il proprio   
braccio segua il movimento senza protestare, poi Stiles slaccia le proprie dita   
da quelle dell'altro e la mano di Derek ricade sul materasso con un leggerissimo   
tonfo, il palmo aperto rivolto verso l'alto.  
Stiles poggia la punta dell'indice al centro del palmo e inizia a tracciare le linee   
della mano, seguendole fino al polso e premendo per un attimo nel punto dove   
sente il cuore di Derek battere in maniera un pó discontinua.  
Poi ricomincia a muovere il dito percorrendo le vene azzurrognole dell'avambraccio   
e del braccio, e piú sú fino alla spalla per poi spostarsi al centro verso la gola.  
Derek non dice una parola e alza la testa come per facilitargli la cosa.  
La leggera barba di un paio di giorni pizzica leggermente sotto le dita e per un   
momento Stiles si chiede che effetto farebbe poggiarci le labbra sopra.  
Forse sarebbe inappropriato, ma non è che quello che sta succedendo sia poi così   
vicino alla normalità quindi segue il suo istinto, ma invece di poggiare la bocca   
si limita a strusciare leggermente il suo naso nella peluria piacevolmente ispida,   
e ancora una volta Derek resta immobile e silenzioso anche se il suo respiro si   
blocca per un attimo.  
Stiles non sposta il viso da dove si trova ma ricomincia a muovere le dita giù   
per il petto di Derek e poi esternamente verso i suoi fianchi e poi di nuovo al   
centro per fare un cerchietto intorno all'ombelico.  
  
  
Derek è perfetto sotto le sue dita, caldissimo e definito e i suoi muscoli   
si tendono involontariamente quando vi passa le dita sopra.  
E Stiles lo bacia, alza la testa dalla sua gola quanto basta per raggiungere   
la sua bocca e lo bacia.  
Ed è a malapena uno strofinare di labbra che congela Derek sul posto per   
un secondo, finchè il moro non apre le labbra e Stiles capisce che puó   
 _\- che Derek gli sta permettendo anche questo-_

  
  


Derek non parla, nè quando Stiles approfondisce il bacio né quando i   
polpastrelli freddi strusciano incerti sul tessuto dei suoi boxer.  
Si limita ad arcuare la schiena quando il contatto si fa piú profondo ed   
è bastato così poco per eccitarlo completamente.  
L'odore di Stiles cambia impercettibilmente diventando piú dolce ancora e   
Derek rilascia un suono gutturale _che riempie la stanza della strana consapevolezza  
che quello sta succedendo davvero._

  
  


La scena in sé deve apparire alquanto surreale.  
Derek che ansima leggermente nella stanza vuota, le braccia tese ai lati del corpo   
senza toccarlo e i fianchi che si muovono inconsciamente verso l'alto, verso un   
contatto che nessuno puó vedere.  
Stiles strofina piú fermamente le dita sull'erezione del moro sperando che l'altro   
capisca quello che vuole, e Derek deve avere una specie di potere speciale per   
leggergli nel pensiero perché porta i fianchi in alto e si sfila i boxer.  
E poi è solo pelle.  
Pelle e sudore e Derek è bello in una maniera dolorosa che fa male agli occhi, e   
Stiles vuole solo schiudere la bocca intorno a lui ed è esattamente quello che fa, pur   
non avendo nessuna idea di quello che sta facendo.  
In un solo movimento prende in bocca tutto quello che puó, usando la lingua per   
assaggiare il liquido che cola leggermente dalla punta dell'erezione.  
E Derek fa un suono disperato che si interrompe a metá perché la sua voce si spezza, e   
porta convulsamente le mani in basso come per poggiarle sulla nuca di Stiles, ma   
non puó toccarlo cristo, non puó toccarlo e il movimento si dissolve nell'aria facendolo   
gemere disperatamente ancora una volta.

  
Puó sentire il lupo lamentarsi ferito perché non è abbastanza, il solo odore di Stiles   
non è abbastanza.  
 _Vuole reclamare e possedere e marchiare._  
Invece si limita a stringere le lenzuola sotto di sè così tanto da stracciarle mentre   
Stiles succhia ancora una volta e Derek viene, e supplica e supplica e dice il nome   
di Stiles ancora e ancora.   
Forse  _per tutte le volte che in passato ha impedito a sè stesso di dirlo._

  
  
Derek rimane completamente nudo quasi per i successivi tre giorni,  
lasciando che Stiles tocchi ed esplori ogni centimentro di lui - affamato  
e possessivo - come se non avesse mai voluto altro nella sua vita.  
Probabilmente non è così, ma a lui piace pensarlo.  
Lascia che le mani fredde vaghino curiose per la sua pelle, sorpreso della  
facilità con cui si lascia andare ai tocchi del più piccolo, muovendosi  
come per seguire quello che l'altro desidera, e immaginandosi perfettamente  
l'espressione che Stiles avrebbe se potesse vederlo, gli occhi grandi e la   
bocca leggermente aperta a scrutare le sue reazioni.  
Non ha detto a nessuno che Stiles è con lui, e non ha lasciato che nessuno  
entrasse nella sua camera.  
Sa che i suoi beta riconoscerebbero l'odore del più piccolo immediatamente,  
sa che andrebbero fuori di testa e penserebbero il peggio, magari che Stiles  
sia morto o qualcosa del genere, e sa anche che probabilmente più teste  
sarebbero maggiormente utili a risolvere la situazione.  
Ma la verità, Derek non vuole condividerlo, con nessuno.  
E sa che è egoista da parte sua, perchè saranno tutti preoccupati e suo   
padre starà perdendo la testa, ma ha deciso di ignorare il mondo esterno  
per un momento e lasciare spazio all'istinto.  
Il lupo dentro è quieto e soddisfatto quando Derek è steso ad occhi chiusi  
sul letto e l'odore di Stiles impregna ogni cosa come se appartenesse a   
quel posto, e diventa nervoso e recalcitrante quando Derek lascia  
la stanza, raramente in ogni caso, per non aizzare più domande di quelle che   
già circolano nella testa dei beta, specialmente di Scott.  
  
  
In un modo o nell'altro le mani di Stiles sono sempre in contatto con lui,  
forse per rassicurare Derek della sua presenza, o forse come una specie  
di tentativo di restare attaccato alla realtà.  
Stiles si spaventa delle volte, può sentire il suo cuore schizzare  
improvvisamente e l'odore della sua pelle cambiare, e in quei casi  
Derek gli parla, per ore.  
Resta disteso a letto con i palmi delle mani di Stiles poggiati aperti  
sul suo petto e gli parla.  
Ed è strano perchè conversa ad una stanza vuota e solitamente è l'altro  
a discorrere finchè non gli si secca la bocca, ma Derek continua a farlo  
e il cuore di Stiles rallenta e si ferma ad un ritmo stabile e continuo  
e le sue mani iniziano a muoversi di nuovo sul suo corpo e Derek sa  
che il peggio è passato.  
  
Il fatto è, Derek non sa quello che sta facendo.  
Lui e Stiles sono sempre stati qualcosa, qualcosa difficile da inserire  
in una delle normali categorie che gli vengono in mente.  
Non sono mai stati veri e propri nemici, perchè nonostante gli   
estremamente diversi punti di vista si sono sempre trovati più o meno nella  
stessa squadra.  
Non sono mai stati sul serio amici, e non solo perchè Derek non si  
fida praticamente di nessuno, ma soprattutto perchè qualsiasi fosse  
quella cosa che avevano, calzava malamente nello spazio dell'amicizia.  
E non sono mai stati amanti, nonostante gli eventi degli ultimi giorni,  
perchè Stiles è lì ma allo stesso tempo non c'è.  
E non c'è una definizione che vada bene per loro, specialmente adesso,  
e lui è confuso.  
Più di una volta si è chiesto se non fosse semplicemente impazzito   
perchè tecnicamente sentire cose che nessun'altro sente rientra  
perfettamente nella descrizione di follia, ma l'ipotesi restante è non  
sapere nulla, non avere nessun'altra risposta, e quella è una cosa  
alla quale non vuole pensare.  
  
  
  
Il fatto è, Stiles è troppo vivo, troppo caldo, troppo luminoso, troppo  
energetico, perfino adesso.  
E Derek si è sempre sentito come se avesse la capacità di prosciugare  
tutta la sua energia, anche solo mentre si trova a guardarlo dall'altra  
parte di una stanza.  
E il più delle volte lui desidera davvero che sparisca, e con lui quella  
sensazione che gli provoca.  
Stiles è troppo vivo, e trasuda sentimenti e umori che sembrano  
colare su Derek neri e pesanti come petrolio, e ai quali non sa  
come reagire, o meglio, non sa come non reagire, come farseli  
scivolare addosso.  
E Derek vuole soltanto prendere, e prendere ancora.  
Vuole prendere ogni cosa che Stiles offre senza sapere di farlo.  
Ogni assurda espressione facciale e tutta la quantità di parole che usa,  
tutti i gesti scattosi delle mani e il modo in cui si passa continuamente  
la lingua sulle labbra.  
Ogni goccia di sangue, e di sudore, e perfino le lacrime che non può  
fare a meno di annusare ogni tanto sul viso del più piccolo, anche dopo  
ore che si sono asciugate.  
Vuole prendere, vincere e conquistare come se Stiles fosse una guerra.  
  
  
  
Le labbra di Stiles sono schiuse all'altezza della sua gola, il corpo del  
più piccolo per metà pressato contro di lui, petto contro petto, mentre  
una mano é saldamente avvolta intorno alla sua erezione.  
Derek è perennemente eccitato in quei giorni, l'odore di Stiles è  
potente e rilascia adrenalina e feromoni, come se si stesse concedendo  
qualcosa di proibito.  
Il sesso è l'unica parte dei loro contatti che rende il lupo nervoso e  
quasi scontento, incapace di ricambiare e mostrare la sua dominanza, o  
la sua sottomissione, non ne è ancora sicuro.  
Derek prova disperatamente a toccarlo, ogni singola volta, come se  
il suo cervello dimenticasse che Stiles è solo un odore, qualcosa che  
può sentire ma che diventa impalpabile al tocco.  
Questo non gli impedisce di farlo ugualmente, di lasciare che Stiles  
soddisfi i richiami del suo corpo perchè lo vuole - l'ha voluto - così  
tanto che non riesce neppure a sentirsi imbarazzato per il modo in  
cui si ritrova a supplicare e chiedere di più.  
Derek viene e il nome di Stiles gli scivola fuori dalla bocca esausto,  
ed ogni volta che succede l'odore del più piccolo diventa più intenso  
e intossicante.  
Stiles profuma di eccitazione e di felicità, profuma di natale e di feste  
di compleanno, profuma di ricordi belli.  
  
  
Derek tiene gli occhi chiusi e la testa rivolta dall'altro lato del letto   
quando i suoi pensieri ritornano coerenti, come se potesse vedere   
il corpo dell'altro disteso affianco a lui.  
Riesce quasi a immaginarselo con un dettaglio e una precisione che  
lo spaventano, perchè gli fanno realizzare che quei pensieri ci sono  
sempre stati, come serpenti che strisciavano silenziosi in un qualche  
punto nascosto della sua testa.  
  
Il fatto è, Derek è sempre stato dolorosamente consapevole della  
presenza di Stiles, fin dal primo momento.  
Lui l'ha visto, ogni volta, meravigliato di come gli occhi degli altri  
potessero bypassarlo senza accorgersi della sua straordinaria esistenza.  
L'ha visto durante quella prima volta nel bosco, quando le sue mani  
avevano attraversato i capelli corti mentre si scusava e Derek si era  
distratto ad osservare quel movimento come se fosse l'unica cosa  
importante che stesse succedendo.  
L'ha visto seduto esausto in quello studio per animali, e gli occhi grandi   
di Stiles erano l'unica cosa che gli impedisse di lasciarsi avvolgere dal  
calore mortale dello strozzalupo che gli attraversava le vene.  
L'ha visto, paralizzato in tre metri e mezzo d'acqua e anche se Stiles  
era dietro di lui e non poteva posargli gli occhi addosso, perchè il battito  
del suo cuore era accellerato e rassicurante, sconosciuto e familiare.  
L'ha visto, il respiro accellerato e l'odore freddo della paura, mentre  
lo teneva pressato contro la parete della sua camera e le minacce che  
riempivano l'aria erano imbarazzantemente vuote, e Stiles non aveva  
abbassato neanche una volta gli occhi.  
Non ha mai smesso di vederlo, e non si può dire che non si sia sforzato.  
  
"Resta.. tieni le mani su di me"  
  
Stiles fa come gli dice e Derek percepisce la sensazione di una guancia  
soffice che struscia leggermente sulla sua spalla, consolante e corrosiva  
al tempo stesso.  
  
"Io ti vedo Stiles. Io ti vedo sempre, anche quando non posso vederti"  
  
E scivola nel sonno prima ancora di aver realizzato di averlo detto, prima  
ancora di realizzare il modo in cui l'odore intorno a lui è cambiato.  
  
  
  
Derek si sveglia solo qualche ora dopo, e dev'essere mattina anche  
se oramai ha quasi perso il conto del tempo che passa, perchè il  
sole si riflette sulla finestra e attraversa i vetri riscaldandogli la pelle.  
Resta disteso ad occhi chiusi, godendosi la sensazione del leggero  
peso di Stiles sopra di lui.  
E' familiare oramai, anche se è qualcosa che dura solo da qualche  
giorno, il naso di Stiles affondato nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo e le   
sue braccia intorno alla vita.  
Una routine che lo spaventa, come ogni cosa stabile nella sua vita.  
E' la sensazione di aprire gli occhi al mattino aspettandosi qualcosa,  
 _aspettandosi di trovare qualcuno che potrebbe non esserci.  
_  
Il fatto è, per Derek ogni cosa odora di fuoco e cenere.  
Ogni cosa ha il sapore del fumo, perfino il cibo appena comprato, perfino   
i sedili in pelle della Camaro che non era neanche stata prodotta all'epoca   
dell'incendio.  
Perfino i vestiti nuovi e le nuove persone nella sua vita.  
E' l'odore delle cose che Derek tiene chiuse, sepolte nella carne e  
nelle ossa, e che vuole che rimangano esattamente dove sono.  
Le cose che non vuole dimenticare, e per le quali non vuole smettere  
di pagare.  
Ma Stiles, lui non glielo permette.  
E' come se quelle cose scavassero le sua interiora per farsi spazio  
e uscire all'esterno come i mali nel fottuto vaso di pandora.  
Quelle cose escono fuori e si dissolvono nell'aria,  _e Derek dimentica,  
per un momento.  
_  
  
 _Il fatto è, Stiles non ha il sapore del fumo.  
_ Non si sente la pelle bruciare, non sente le urla e i pianti e la sua  
bocca non sa di cenere quando il più piccolo è intorno a lui.  
Stiles quando lo bacia ha il sapore del sole, sa di colazioni del sabato  
mattina, di film davanti alla tv il venerdì sera e di gite in macchina coi  
finestrini abbassati e la radio accesa.  
Stiles ha il sapore dell'aria di New York, quando la sua vita sembrava  
essere tornata in carreggiata e le cose iniziavano ad odorare di possibilità.  
 _Stiles sa di New York anche se non c'è mai stato._  
  
  


Derek si muove leggermente sul materasso per scrollarsi il sonno di  
dosso, gli occhi ancora chiusi e fastidiosamente pesanti che si aprono  
di scatto quando sente un suono.  
Un piccolo sbuffo soffocato, e poi il fiato caldo contro la sua pelle.  
E Stiles è lì, completamente lì.  
Il corpo mezzo avvolto intorno al suo e le labbra calde sulla sua spalla.  
Derek trattiene il fiato per un attimo e sbatte le palpebre come se  
si aspettasse che l'immagine sparisca da un momento all'altro ma   
non succede.  
Muove tentativamente una mano per toccare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa  
che gli dia la certezza che Stiles è davvero lì ed è caldo e consistente  
e reale e Derek rilascia il fiato che stava trattenendo tutto in una volta.  
Stiles mugola ancora una volta nel sonno come se gli desse fastidio  
tutto quel movimento, sposta la testa verso l'alto per cercarne la   
causa e i suoi occhi si aprono e incontrano quelli di Derek.  
Per un attimo lo guarda soltanto perchè è diventata come un'abitudine,  
guardare Derek appena sveglio ed imprimersi nella mente tutti i dettagli  
che solitamente non trova sul viso sempre troppo cupo dell'altro.  
Ma poi Derek sposta una mano a toccargli la faccia e Stiles lo sente.  
Sente la pressione sulle tempie e sulle guance e più giù a lato del  
collo e spalanca gli occhi incapace di trovare una qualsiasi cosa da dire.  
Stiles si sposta immediatamente verso il bordo del letto e si siede di   
spalle, il cuore accellerato e l'odore fastidioso del panico che riempie  
l'aria tutto d'un tratto, e Derek è troppo sorpreso per reagire in tempo  
al fatto che il suo peso non è più sopra di lui.  
Stiles tiene le mani sopra il suo viso e trema leggermente, e Derek   
fa il giro del letto e si siede accanto a lui, gamba contro gamba e   
spalla contro spalla perchè finalmente ha il contatto che desiderava  
da giorni e non ci pensa nemmeno a perderlo, e gli sussurra "ben tornato"  
ed il suono esce fuori molto più basso e senza fiato di quello che si  
sarebbe aspettato.  
  
"Stiles.. lasciati guardare.."  
"Non sei arrabbiato.."  
  
E' una domanda e un'affermazione insieme e Derek gli sposta le mani dal   
viso, scuote la testa e ripete "ben tornato" come se i giorni precedenti  
non fossero stati completamente assurdi e come se non fossero seduti  
l'uno accanto all'altro, uno completamente nudo e uno completamente  
vestito.  
Stiles non si muove come se non fosse padrone della propria pelle, e  
Derek muove una delle sue mani poggiandola sulla propria gamba, palmo  
verso l'alto, e ne traccia le linee con la punta dell'indice come il più piccolo  
ha fatto con lui appena un paio di giorni prima.  
La sua pelle e calda, finalmente calda, e Stiles posa gli occhi su di lui quando  
la punta delle dita di Derek scompare oltre l'orlo della manica della felpa.  
  
  
  
"Lasciati guardare"

  
  


Stiles non sa quello che sta facendo quando si mette in piedi davanti a Derek   
ma la voce dell'altro è bassa e piena di voglia e lui semplicemente se ne sta   
lá in piedi e aspetta non sa bene cosa.  
Derek gli abbassa la zip della felpa con una mano mentre infila l'altra sotto   
la t-shirt al di sotto e le sue dita sono bollenti come il resto del suo corpo.  
L'indumento cade per terra ai piedi del letto e la maglietta segue quasi   
immediatamente lo stesso percorso.  
Le dita di Derek toccano ogni punto, il petto, le braccia, la gola, e poi scendono   
in basso a sfiorare l'orlo dei suoi jeans e Stiles non puó fare a meno di tremare.

Perche il suo corpo non ha sentito niente per giorni e adesso è come se quel   
semplice tocco lo mandasse in sovraccarico, perché quella è la cosa piú intima   
che qualcuno abbia mai fatto con lui e la sensazione di essere toccato da   
qualcun'altro è intensa, e perché quello è Derek e Stiles dovrebbe avere   
paura o sentirsi strano ma non succede.

  
  


Derek gli sfila i pantaloni ed i boxer e resta fermo a fissarlo per un secondo   
come per fare conoscenza con quella pelle nuda mentre continua a toccarlo   
dovunque le sue mani riescano a raggiungere senza dover perdere il contatto visivo.  
I suoi occhi brillano di rosso soltanto per un attimo e lascia andare un   
piccolo gemito sofferente perché neanche quello è abbastanza.

  
  


"Stiles.. per favore.. ho bisogno.."

  
  


Le parole escono fuori frammentate e calde e si interrompono quando Derek   
gli poggia una mano dietro al collo e lo spinge verso il basso a scontrare le loro   
labbra in un bacio confusionario e umido.  
Stiles mugola nel bacio, perché è diverso da quello che ha sentito in tutti quei   
giorni perché sentiva Derek ma non se stesso, come se il suo corpo fosse   
nebuloso e le sensazioni sotto anestesia.  
Questo Derek è piú reale, le sue dita premono sulla pelle rilasciando piccole   
scosse elettriche ed è troppo e vuole di piú.

  
Stiles si distende sul letto in silenzio, fin troppo consapevole della sua nudità   
perché gli occhi dell'altro non lo lasciano un attimo, ma le mani di Derek solo   
un'altra volta sopra di lui e i suoi denti strusciano leggermente la pelle del suo   
stomaco e del suo basso ventre e Stiles guarda incredulo la scena di Derek   
sopra di sè, dei suoi capelli neri in contrasto con la sua pelle pallida e delle   
sue labbra che si schiudono intorno alla sua erezione facendogli serrare   
gli occhi e spalancare la bocca senza che ne esca nessun suono.

  
  


Stiles sa di salato, di pulito e di adrenalina, e Derek fa una specie di suono   
contento intorno a lui e lo succhia piano mentre porta le mani sui suoi   
fianchi per sentire la pelle sotto le dita.  
Il corpo del piú piccolo si tende completamente come se quel semplice   
contatto possa farlo esplodere e Derek sa che è così, puó sentire quanto   
il suo orgasmo sia vicino anche se hanno appena iniziato e si interrompe   
per un attimo.

  
  


"Guardami"

  
  


Derek riporta la bocca intorno alla sua erezione quando Stiles fa come gli ha   
detto, e mentre tiene gli occhi fissi nei suoi e succhia soltanto una volta Stiles    
viene, e ripete "Derek-Derek" così shockato e sotto voce che se i suoi sensi non    
fossero così acuti non l'avrebbe sentito.   
La stanza si riempie dell'odore dolciastro dell'orgasmo di Stiles e Derek inala   
profondamente e resta dov'è finché il tremore non é finito completamente e   
solo allora risale su a posare un bacio sulle labbra del più piccolo che respira    
affannato e gli fa spazio senza riflettere tra le sue gambe, in modo che i loro    
petti siano attaccati.   
  
  
Derek é duro, gli sembra di essere duro da giorni, ma si prende il suo    
tempo e porta due dita nella propria bocca per bagnarle di saliva   
prima di tornare a baciare Stiles.   
Non deve chiedere il permesso perché l'altro odora di eccitazione   
e aspettativa ed una punta di nervosismo e Derek continua a baciarlo   
mentre fa scivolare le sue dita una alla volta dentro di lui per prepararlo.   
E' passato appena qualche minuto quando entra piano dentro di lui e   
Stiles soffoca un gemito di dolore contro la spalla di Derek è chiude gli   
occhi.   
Il più grande non si muove e aspetta che sia Stiles a riaprire gli occhi    
e guardarlo, e quando lo fa Derek gli sorride e gli sussurra 'hey' e Stiles   
ricambia il sorriso e si spinge leggermente verso di lui.   
E lui inizia a muoversi, lento e profondo mentre le dita di Stiles   
si conficcano nella pelle della sua schiena ed é caldo e perfetto.   
Derek tocca tutto quello che riesce a raggiungere con le mani e   
strofina i suoi denti in più punti della pelle del più piccolo e deve   
contenersi per non stringerli di più e morderlo, rompere la carne e    
marchiarlo come proprio.   
Gli occhi di Stiles si aprono per un attimo ed é come se avesse   
capito, perché porta la testa all'indietro offrendogli la sua gola   
e Derek affonda i denti e lo morde, la pelle di Stiles ad attutire   
il gemito che gli lascia la bocca al suo sapore.   
E adesso quel ritmo non é abbastanza, per nessuno dei due, perchè   
il più piccolo si spinge con più forza contro di lui e Derek sorride   
quando una scia di parole confuse e insensate lasciano la sua bocca   
mentre comincia a muoversi più veloce e più forte dentro di lui.   
Stiles dice il suo nome e  _'si ancora - Derek - così - e oh dio - e ancora  
Derek e Derek e Derek - _ come se fosse l'unica parola che abbia mai   
conosciuto.   
E' confusionario e disperato e si muovono l'uno verso l'altro con   
una tale necessità che quasi le loro pelli bruciano per lo sfregamento.   
  
"Ti prego continua a parlare.. Stiles.."   
  
E onestamente non pensava che avrebbe mai detto quella frase   
a Stiles, quel ragazzino fastidioso che parla davvero troppo e a   
sproposito ma i loro occhi sono incastrati insieme perchè nessuno   
dei due può distogliere lo sguardo e Stiles continua ad ansimare    
parole contro la sua bocca e la sua voce gli è mancata cazzo.   
La sua voce ed i suoi occhi troppo grandi e tutte quelle parole e parole   
e Derek viene, così forte che per un attimo tutto il suo corpo si   
irrigidisce per lo shock e non riesce a muoversi, e Stiles affonda di   
più le dita nella sua pelle e dice -  _si- si - e Derek - Derek_ \- e   
la sensazione del liquido caldo dentro di lui è abbastanza per far farlo   
venire appena un attimo dopo.   
  
  
Ci vuole qualche secondo perchè entrambi tornino alla realtà, e   
Derek è ancora dentro Stiles e i loro corpi sono sudati e appiccicosi   
ed è fottutamente perfetto, così perfetto che tutti e due hanno   
paura di muoversi e rompere qualcosa.   
Si muovono, eventualmente, e Derek avvolge le mani intorno ai   
polsi di Stiles dove il sangue scorre ancora furioso nelle vene e   
il battito del cuore si sente forte contro la pelle sottile, e scuote   
leggermente la testa e lo bacia ancora.   
Stiles ricambia, giovane e confusionario e troppo bello, _e vero.  
_ E va tutto bene, Derek si concede il lusso di pensare che va tutto bene.   
  
  
Il fatto è, Stiles riesce a rendere tutte le cose difficili per Derek.   
Lo sfida e lo esaspera e lo confonde e lo spaventa e non abbassa   
mai i suoi occhi ed è dappertutto.   
_Il fatto è, quando Derek lo bacia Stiles non ha il sapore del fumo._   
  
  



End file.
